HOME AGAIN
by Sorenji123
Summary: After the last great war, Naruto leaves on a life fulfillment journey, after 7 year he returns to find everything he has changed as well as he has a horde of pissed off people to answer too. Can he survive and will he finally get a girl. No relation to 5 Years later, completely different, plz read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's been awhile, this a new story and i promise to finish this since i have time**

**Again all the characters belong to the Creator of Naruto.**

Honestly if life was any weirder I'd be truly insane. Now **honestly** how hard is it for a guy my age to find a woman who'll love me for me and not my super awe inspiring good looks which is accompanied by my almost unmatchable prowess in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and well other things which may not be appropriate to mention.

Your all also probably wondering who I am, especially since I mentioned two ninja arts, well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 24 years old, I was born in Konoha on the 10th of October and right now I'm….., well I'm not actually sure where I am at this very moment. You see I kinda left Konoha when I was seventeen almost 3 months after the 4th ninja war, not that things in village weren't great, I just needed time on my own to figure out my purpose in life also since my dad and the pervy sage both bequeathed there wills to me, I now had a mission of spreading peace through out the world. Along the way I met various masters who trained me in there various forms Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, funny thing was I found out not only did I possess wind nature I also had the capability to wielding Water as well as Earth; which for the most part it totally freaking awesome, the Taijutsu part however was a little more difficult as my master had his own variation to the art; it wasn't something the faint of heart should learn. The form of Taijutsu relied on one being in total control of both the outer being and inner being, which again made it difficult since, yu know Kurama can be a bitch, don't tell him I said that. None the less I mastered it to the extent where I was the only student ever to have achieved both the path of heaven and earth.

Anyway after having said all that your still probably wondering why I gave you all such useless information, but I'm not gonna say just yet, ow the hell with it, I Naruto son of Minato, the 4th Hokage is scared shitless. Here I am in the middle of no where, trying to motivate myself to go back home. It's been 7 years and I believe not too many people are gonna be happy that I just show up out of no where (**pun intended) **and say "Yo" especially since I made no mention of my departure. On the bright side at least I wasn't categorized as a missing nin.

Then again the possibility of me not be kicked to kami knows where before I utter a single word is likely to also occur. Which kinda brings me back to what I said earlier about finding a woman to love me, yea there been a few…. Dozen women here and there but I still find myself drawn to the pink haired beauty at home, who again is also mostly likely to be the one to do the kicking. Again though as I keep walking towards my childhood home I feel both complete terror and calm, which is weird since i only ever feel that way in sennin mode.

Yet here at last after stumbling through the tick bushes and monstrous trees I finally reach the gates of Konoha, standing in all it's glory. I've always appreciated how this place looked from a far but never has I took any interest in the gates, then again it was kinda not hard since, there weren't any the last time I was here and also since from what I remember when we had gates, they weren't the size of a freaking mountain. Big green and sliver, standing tall and again mentioning the mountain bit, I could barely see and end to it; but being me I accepted the challenge, and ran on top if it. What felt like 10minutes was actually an hour, why in hell did they make the gates so tall, we're at peace with the other nations, what on god earth is going on.

Sighing I decided to look forward, only to be shocked, this wasn't a village I was looking at, it was almost the size of a continent , just like the ones I saw on my travels across the globe. Konoha had changed, there were sky scrapers, thousands if not millions of buildings and well it seemed like they also remodeled the Hokage monument. Coming out my stupor I had to wonder whether or not this change was, well good.

Clasping my nap sack I decided to jump down from the gates, since it'd be faster than me having to run again. So I jumped, loving the feel of the wind blowing through my clothes. Upon my landing I saw two very familiar people arguing about god knows what. Shikimaru and Temari, and if my eyes weren't also superb I'd be rubbing them to make sure I wasn't seeing things, was Temari pregnant. Now I know you weren't expecting me to say that, you all thought I'd say something along the lines of her getting fat, but over the last seven years I matured, I was infinitely less dense and idiotic, I use my brain a lot more and I'm also ruggedly handsome, but you all knew that already. So say good bye to old Naruto and welcome the new.

Though even though I've changed I still had my wicked side so I easily perched myself on top the near by tree to listen in on the conversation.

"Yu know shika, I love you dearly, but honest to god is it so hard to say goodbye to your wife and unborn child before you go," said Temari quite sternly, I knew they had sort of a thing going on back then, but married, didn't see that coming.

"Temari, yu know I how I hate saying goodbye, it such a drag, plus I'm only going to the sand to help Garaa with the chunnin exams." He replied smiling at his wife.

Seeing them again brought back so many memories, at that moment I decided, what the heck might as well drop in.

"Yu know, not that I'm not somewhat in shock that yu both got married and are expecting a child, I still find it hard for someone as beautiful as you Temari, to actually fall in love with an oaf like Shikimaru over here." I interrupted, while smirking at their dumbfounded faces.

"Man I know I've been gone along time but sheesh, it's just little old Naruto Uzumaki here," I sang, which intern earned me a slap across my face from Temari, I wasn't sure whether it was a hormonal slap or where the hell have you been asshole…..slap.

"Ow.. I guess I do deserve that," I said looking at them.

"Where in the hell have you been Naruto?" shouted Shikimaru, I really wasn't expecting him of all people to yell at me so to say I was shocked by is outburst was putting lightly.

"Ah, well yu see I," very articulate Naruto, I groaned.

"Well answer him Naruto," squeaked Temari, now that shocked me even more, never once had I ever believed in my life would I hear Temari squeak, to say today was full of surprises for both parties would be an understatement.

"Well?" they said in unison, to which I replied with,

"Around,"

"Ho ho ho, mister Uzumaki you have some explaining to do, and not just only to us, your team, your comrades, friends, this village and it's Hokage, but to all other villages and their Kages," yelled Temari.

Ow great, yu see why I dreaded coming back, less than 30minutes and I'm already in a heap of trouble, again if my life was any weirder.

"I figured as much," was all I could say

So I decided to explain the whole I went on a journey to try and fulfill the pervy sage and my dads wish of peace. It more or less took an hour, which was bad for Shikimaru since he had to leave, but not be for bonking me on my head and calling me an idiot.

"So Naruto, you do realize a lot of people are gonna be pissed off right," said Temari.

"Yea well there's not that can be done. After all it was my decision to leave unannounced for seven years," I replied giving her a smile.

"Yu know I wonder is it just me or is the Great Uzumaki Naruto Hero of the Konoha and War hero to the allied forces a lot more mature, and I must say you truly grown, the ladies must be after you now, especially with you sporting the yellow flash and lord Jiraiya's look," she said winking to which I laughed.

"I guess maybe, but it's not much to talk about, plus if they only like me for my looks and my title, then that's only an obsession and not true affection," replied.

"My, my, my you really have changed huh Naruto," she said smiling, but before I could reply the door to her house was opened and in came, the last person I wanted to see right now, all I saw was long pink flowing hair, and emerald colored eyes which immediately found themselves fixated on me.

"Temari," she called silently, "is that who I think it is sitting on one of your chairs." Ow man was I screwed now.

"Ow why yes Sakura it is, he just popped in this morning, I think I leave you two alone and Sakura, make sure you clean up the blood before you go, it be a shame if Naruto's blood got all over my nice clean floors ,"said Temari sinisterly, note to self, runnnnnnn.

"Hai," was all that came out of Sakura's mouth.

"Hey," was all I could say before her arms encircled my waist, and then proceed to squeeze the oxygen right out of my poor unsuspecting lungs.

She sniffled, squeezed tighter and then let go, her eyes immediately switched from what I believe was joy and relief, to pure and untamed fury, she balled up her fist and I could see faint traces of chakra, ow was I in for one hell of a headache later, so again to reiterate what I mentioned early, though I was able to formulate some sentences earlier, my theory of me being kicked to god knows where wasn't so far fetched, I ended be punched out of the Nara's household, only to end up where I believed was the training grounds, none the less I was absolutely right about one thing, if any major hitting was to be done, Sakura was definitely the one to do it.

**Hope you enjoyed, again sorry for not writing so long and abandoning most of my projects.**


	2. New

**Yo, decided to update another, and if i have time tomorrow i may give you another, anyway, again i don't own Naruto the creators do**

After being slugged across Konoha, it gives one new perspective on life, in my case Sakura hit ten times harder than she use to, Konoha is very beautiful from a sky point of view and stone hurts like hell. I should have probably lost consciousness after I hit the training grounds, but after years of intense training I was able to pick myself out of the rubble with only a few scrapes and bruises, though after a hit like that I do feel a bit dizzy.

Man I had already deducted that I'd be in a heap of trouble when I came back but, it's all to surreal. Looking off in the distance I could see how much this place had changed, I guess Tsunade baa chan decided to change things up during the remodeling phase.

"Naruto," called an o so familiar voice, which interned made me sigh, how was I gonna explain this to her of all people, especially in a way that won't get me hit again.

"Sakura Chan," I said making sure my voice was low, over the years my voice had gotten a bit heavier, which to say was a plus since it drove the ladies wild.

"Where have you been Naruto?" she asked, steering into my eyes hoping for an honest answer.

In the end I had no choice but to tell her the truth, I told her everything, about my journey, to where I went, to people I met, the women, well I said I was being truthful and in the end she didn't move from where her feet touched the ground, all she did was look down, fist clenched and I could feel the tension brewing.

"Sakura chan, you okay?" I asked, her silence was starting make me nervous.

"You left Naruto," she squeaked, I wasn't expecting that, I could here the hurt in her voice, the sorrow, "some thought you to be dead,"

"Sakura chan, I well, I'm sorry," was all I could say, yet that's what drove her to edge.

"Sorry, sorry, is that all you can say, after you leave everyone for 7 years with not so much as a word, huh, well look here Naruto, your insufferable jackass who doesn't even have the decency to write a letter to tell the people who care about you that your fine." She yelled, her head facing upwards, while her tears cascaded her face.

"You left us Naruto, it was so similar to when Sasuke had left, yet this time, there were no sightings of you, there were no pictures, or bingo books, it was like you had disappeared of the face of the earth, do you know how much that affected everyone Naruto, again people thought, that Madera had poisoned you with an untraceable toxin, and you went off to die somewhere, we searched and searched, and never found you, again do you know how much that hurt us, how much it killed me," she yelled saying the last part softly enough, so only I could hear it.

All I could do was stand there, I didn't really know how much these guys had actually cared, damn it, and I'm an idiot. Sakura again didn't move, but even though as soon as she finished her rant she looked away, trying to conceal her tears from me, I hated it, I never liked seeing her cry it always made me feel like I wasn't able to do something for her. Yes I know that when we were kids, she was selfish, and thought I was annoying, but still, she was my teammate, the girl I had a major crush on, and well most likely the woman I'll never stop loving.

I proceeded to walk over to her, I quickly wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her on to my chest, it was risky since I wasn't sure whether she'd accept it or send me flying, but she accepted it by encircling her arms around my waist, nuzzling her face on my chest and released the pent up tears. I truly felt lost, having her cry for me, would normally be kinda awesome but, I truly hated. Again Naruto you are possible the biggest idiot out there.

After what felt like hours of torture, Sakura finally stopped crying, and released herself from my waist, wiping her eyes to be rid of her tears, she then looked up and finally gave me a smile.

"Welcome back Naruto,"

"Hai, I'm home," was all I responded with.

"Hmm well I'm glad you two, are fine with one another," said another Familiar voice, and boy was I right, there he was sitting in the tree reading, what I believe to be one of the pervy sages books, Kakashi Hatake, my old sensei, who really hasn't changed much, well besides the fact that, he isn't wearing his head band, and instead is using an eye patch.

"Yo, Naruto, been awhile hasn't it," was all he said, giving his freaky eye smile thing,

"Kakashi sensei, yea it has, it good to see you," I responded with a genuine smile.

I'm not sure why but both Sakura and Kakashi sensei looked at me weirdly, as if taken back by my response.

"Well I see you have changed Naruto, I met Temari early, and she said you seem a lot more mature," I couldn't help but chuckle at his statement.

"Maybe but, I'm not sure how you can deduct that from one response," I said half heartedly, " but then again, I guess maybe did mature while on my journey, I've learned new things, and I have a new found respect for life, as well as death."

The both smiled this time, I'm not sure why though, but seeing them smile finally made this place feel like home again.

"So," I said, "now that I've been back for a few hours, this place has really changed, not that I'm complaining, but why such a drastic one?' I asked.

"Hmm Lady Tsunade, decided it was high time Konoha be remodeled, she living in the past won't help us achieve anything, so she incorporated designs from other villages, Konoha is now a central hub for each village, where by Shinobi on missions can come here to rest, we've even built diplomatic embassy for the other villages," said Kakashi.

"well I guess that makes sense, after all we don't want our peace among the villages to end, now do we." I responded which earned me a chuckle from Sakura.

"What's so funny, Sakura Chan?"

"Ow nothing, it just that, I barely recognize you now is all," she said giggling.

Man ow man hearing here laugh again sent shivers down my spine.

"Well Naruto, I heard everything you told Sakura, but now I think it's time you visited lady Tsunade, and I must also must warn you, the other Kages are present in the village, well except Garaa, but Kankuro is filling in, so be warned you may feel their wrath for disappearing like you did,"

I laughed, "I might as well get it over with right, lead the way Kakashi sensei."

Upon arrival to the new and improved Hokage tower/ alliance council room, I felt cold, as if someone was talking about me in, the most vile and cruel way. As we arrived at the council door, Kakashi sensei decided to knock, to which Tsunade baa chan yelled enter.

Now I didn't enter the room yet, cause, well the chakra that was pulsing in the room, told me the Kages were having a very heated discussion.

"What is that you want Kakashi, Sakura, where in the middle of an important topic here," said whom I believe to be Onoki, the Tsuchikage.

"Well your lords and Ladies, if I may be so bold to say, but I believe you were having a discussion about our missing hero," they nodded to his words, "well I believe said hero has some explaining to do, doesn't," he finished, part him self from the middle of the door, almost as if he was ushering me inside.

I sighed, ow well might as well face the music, so I step inside, only to here gasps from each and every Kage present.

"Hello your Lordships, and ladyships," I said bowing my head in respect to them.

"Naruto," they yelled in unison, again this was most likely the third time I was gonna explain what happened, in the last 2-3 hours.

"Where have you been brat?" yelled Tsunade.

"Well Lady Tsunade, allow me to explain," as I raised my head to answer he r question, I saw what must have only been confusion, probably due to me calling her lady instead of baachan. I chuckled, and then began to explain everything to them. In the end, I was yelled at by both the Raikage and the Tsuchikage, Tsunade baachan just sat contemplating my story, while the other Kankuro and Mei the other kage, just looked relieved that I was alive.

"Naruto, well still have some stuff to discuss but, I want you in my office bright and early tomorrow morning, got that." Said Tsunade sternly, I only responded by nodding my head and smiling at her, which again made her confused. Ow I was going to enjoy doing that.

I ended spending the rest of the day catching with both Sakura Chan and Kakashi sensei, to which we then joined by sai and Sasuke, who looked rather, I dear say it, happy to see me. Though I hadn't gotten tired of explaining why I left for so long.

I did enjoy being back home and all, but I don't know why, as soon as night fell, a foreboding feeling took it's stance upon my nerves, something was happening and I was going to find out.

**Hoped you enjoyed this one to, please review and see ya...:)**


	3. Meh

**Sorry for taking so long, had some stuff to do, so anyway hope you enjoy, disclaimer, i own nothing all right go to Naruto's creator.**

The next morning was pretty mundane, especially in the Uchiha household, you'd think house full of kids would be noisy, but no, it was rather peaceful. Yes Sasuke, is married, and for all yu fan girls out there, suck it, he now well what I hope to believe, a proud husband and father to two boys and a girl. His wife, which again, that probably confused me more than anything. I mean growing up I ultimately believed he'd end up marrying Sakura, so when I found out he in fact married Karin, well let just say I was overwhelmed.

Nonetheless, it was fun. We only spoke a little before I had to rush off towards the Hokage's tower, where I'm sure a very pissed Tsunade, was waiting for me. As arrived I was met by three very noticeable figures removing themselves from her office, I smirked realizing just who they were. Udon, Moegi, and last but not least Konohamaru, seeing them now, made me realize just how long I had it had been since I saw them last. Udon, looked less lazy, and more manly I suppose, no snot falling out of his nose either, then there was Moegi, remembering back then, she was always kinda on the cutesy side, but now she was stunningly beautiful, her hair long, cascading down her back, she had some lovely set of teeth, yes we'll go with teeth and to top it all of she was curvy as hell, not to sound like a pervert, but she was "**smoken**".Then lastly Konohamaru, he looked so much like Asuma, I almost thought I was looking at his twin. He'd grown up so much since we first met; he was a loud obnoxious spoiled brat, who then later on became an even louder obnoxious, pervert. I really couldn't help but chuckle.

I felt old looking at them, we may only be a few years apart, yet still it was hard to see the boy who always challenged me for the Hokage boasting that his grandfather was the third Hokage, look so grown up.

We ended passing each other straight on the hall way, I wanted to stop and say hello but, know Lady Tsunade temper I decided not to.

As I arrived at her door, I could here her tapping on the desk in anticipation, yesterday I got my head chewed off by both the Tsuchikage and the Raikage, however, she didn't say a word, which had me even more terrified, was she planning on torturing me, or did she have something worse in mind for my punishment. What ever it is, Ill take it like a man.

I knocked on the door, signaling I had arrived, yet I heard no response, I gulped, and proceeded to open the door and there she was, on her chair, tapping on the desk, looking out of her window.

"Hey, Lady Tsunade, you wanted me to come by." I began; she only looked at me and sighed.

"You know Naruto, it just too weird hearing you use that honorific, so please do us both a favor and drop it," I chuckled

"Alright, let start over then, hey baachan," she smiled, for the first time since I arrived, yet that was instantly replaced when she got off her chair and walked over to wear I was presently standing. For a moment I saw my life flash before my eyes, as the realization of me being sent into orbit was about to happen, or so I thought, as I felt her hand grab the back of my head and her hand on my back, I was pulled, in what had to be my first true hug from her. I always saw her as my mother, and I guess in someway she saw me as her son. She held me so tightly and I could feel the tears on my shoulder. In the end I couldn't help but follow along. I hadn't realized until that moment, how much I had missed her. My tears kept following until we both pulled apart, that's when she nicked me on my head.

"Dumbass, next time you decided to go on a journey without my permission, ill kick your ass from here to never- wary," she half yelled and half cried.

After our heartfelt discussion, and me avoiding a serious concussion, I left Tsunade office, to enjoy my second day back, though before I left, I was given a year, your probably why she gave me a year, well in retrospect, because of my arrival yesterday, Tsunade and the other Kages discussed my position within Konoha, I wasn't allowed to be a ninja who goes on mission anymore, due to my seven year absence and well manly cause, the Kages believed that if Sasuke and I went on mission together we'd end up destroying countries, which I must say felt oddly like a compliment as well as an insult, but nonetheless, there was only one option available to me now, so I was given a year off, and then come next year June, I Naruto Uzumaki will be the Sixth Hokage.

After learning that news, I was a bit hesitant to accept, cause, for one thing I've been gone so long, the villagers may not accept me, and well I wasn't sure that I'm the right man for the job. That train off though brings me back to me avoiding a concussion as Baachan decided to swing a left my way, to which I barely avoided mind you, she then went on to yell at me for being an idiot, and that I was the only man worth enough to be her successor.

So here I am now trudging along the new built village contemplation on all the things that has happened in the last 30 hours, but I didn't however have much time to do so, as a tuft of pink hair accompanied by a voluptuous body slammed into my side throwing us both on the ground, she resting on top of me, in a normal situation, I'd be bashful and apologize, but for some reason I felt oddly evil.

"Ow, Sakura Chan, I know I'm good looking, but sheesh," I said teasing her slightly, she only huffed.

"For your Information Mr. Uzumaki, I was rushing towards the hospital, when you walked right in front of me." I chuckled

"Forgive me," I replied, getting up, and giving her my hand to which she accepted.

Honestly I was going to have fun teasing her, she could hardly take her eyes off me, not that I was doing any less, but still it felt great to know I was having the same affect.

"Like what you see," I said giving her my trade mark grin, she was startled, a blush clearly creeping up on her face.

"Wha, what, no I'm not, I was jus, just day dreaming is all," she stuttered, she was embarrassed and I was enjoying it, "Ow look at the time I'm gonna be late for my shift." She bowed her head and quickly sprinted of to the hospital.

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore, seeing her run of so quickly as to avoid me, was hilarious, see normally, back in the day when she did that, was to avoid even being seen with the village idiot, yet twelve year later , here we are in almost the same situation, yet slight different scenario.

I'm so gonna enjoy being back home.

**I have a bit of writers block, so sorry if the end was a bit lame, anyway i'll hopefully do another chapter on Saturday.**


	4. Wait, God who, and kiss

**Hello my people, sorry for the wait, here is the new chapter, a bit of a rushed one, but ehh, i don't own Naruto, but i guess you knew that already.**

I was borderline confused at this point, see I was asked to pay a visit to my old sensei, which I was pretty excited for, however as I made my way to his house, walked to his door and knocked, out came the last person I'd expect to see there. All I could mumble in my stupor was "Shizune,"

Yes it was Shizune, Tsunade's right hand, probably one of the best medical Konoichi in the world, had just open the door to Kakashi Sensei house, with a baby in hand and a boy about 6 or 7 next to her. Again I was confused and a freaked out. Did my Sensei get married to Shizune?

"Naruto, how good it is see you again," she said pulling me into her bosom for a hug, my hands encircled her upper back; I had gotten so tall that I was basically towering over her. She released me and gave me that warm smile she had only ever reserved for me, she was always like a big sister, overprotective, and always argued with Tsunade for sending me on those mission involving a certain group of rouge ninjas.

"So, um, how have you been," I said, my voiced laced with wonderment.

"Ahh, I see you're a bit perturbed aren't you Naruto," she said giggling, while shifting the child in her arms. "Kakashi isn't back yet but your welcome to stay, plus it would seem we both have some explaining to do, don't we," she continued, I just nodded my head, not trusting exactly what wanted to fly out of my voice box at this very moment.

Before long, as I entered her, I mean his, I mean…. You know what mean, house, Shizune made us some tea, put the infant for a nap and told the other one to go out in the yard and practice for school. She then proceeded to explain this very unlikely pairing between her and my sensei. After what seemed like hours of newly needed therapy sessions, on my part, my intrepid Sensei decided to crash his wife's….. Wife, I'm never gonna get used to that am I thought.

"Naruto, I see your already here, and it would seem Shizune has mostly like explained everything, am I right," he asked, to which I nodded, I hadn't really said much since I saw Shizune with Kakashi jr and Mini Shizune on her hip. I was quite shocked that all this happened while I was away, but still I mean Kakashi and Shizune, I never in my life saw that happening, not even as a joke had that crossed my mind. Upon seeing my reaction, Kakashi laughed.

"Don't worry Naruto, I can almost guess what's running through your mind at this point, but everything is as it should be." He said, giving me his equally creepy eye smile.

Finally after what felt like trip to the twilight zone, I snapped out of my thoughts and finally said what I should have said at the beginning.

"Sorry, but this is quite a shock on my senses at this point but, I must say this, congratulations, and I hope that kami smile upon you and your children." This earned me a bear hug from Shizune.

After that we talked, had lunched, and caught up, Kakashi and I relayed old mission done together, and Shizune also relayed some of her adventures with Tsunade.

It was a big family, and I felt so much warmth emanating from two people I truly respect and admire in this world. I was happy for them, no matter how strange it was.

"Naruto," both Shizune and Kakashi called, both looking quite serious, as if about to make a big decision

"Look, on the day of your parent's death, your father asked the third to make sure his son was considered a hero, however that didn't really happen, until later on in your life," they both said making me wonder where this conversation was going.

"After that Jiraiya was made your godfather," added Kakashi

"Naruto, we both asking you this, cause we both believe you're the only one who can accomplish our request, So please Naruto when that time comes, and something were to happen to the both of us, we'd like you to take care of Lime and Koga, in other words Naruto would you do us the honor of being their godfather." finished Shizune.

My reaction to that was, well what it should be, I was in tears, they wanted me to be there kids godfather, I was truly, undoubtedly honored by their request.

"First of all, nothings going to happen to the both of you, but I'd be honored to be their godfather." I said jumping up and embracing the two shinobi.

After that, I played with their kids, Koga was probably a genus, already way more advanced than any seven year old I have ever met; he was actually carded to do his genin exams next month, and he was well what I hope Kakashi sensei looked like with out his mask. While lime, well she was adorable, looked like her mommy, had pig tails and well I think I fell in love with the little tike when she smiled at me.

I left after playing with the kids; it was only when I stepped outside, that I noticed how late it actually was. I said my good bye and made my way to the Uchiha residents, but not without again bumping into the pink haired beauty.

"Are you stalking me Sakura," I said creeping up behind her, she jumped a bit, only to give me a death glare, normally I'd be frightened, but I just smiled, which completed desolated her murderous aura.

"If you must know Uzumaki Naruto, I was in fact going to see my god kids, but I kinda realized it might be too late to do that this evening," she said.

God kids I thought, so Sakura is the godmother, if I didn't know better I would think those to crafty Ninja's were planning something.

"well since you have to change your plans, why not spend the evening with me, I was planning going but I have the sudden urge to visit the Hokage monument." I said giving her a genuine smile.

She seemed flustered and I saw a small reddish tint appear on her face, she looked so cute, she just nodded her head, and we both began to walk.

On the way there she hardly made a sound, her face could hardly be seen due to the lighting of the village, and she just didn't want to look up, it made me wonder what exactly was running through her head. The silence was finally broken when she did the one thing I hadn't expected her to do, she kissed me, full on the lips, I was stunned, she just kissed me, I mean, Sakura, the girl I've been in love with for my whole life, just laid one on me, I could feel her trying to coax me into kissing her back, to which I gladly replied. I wasn't sure what just happened, or why it was happening, but I felt lighting run through my body, as her soft lips molded together with mine.

After what felt like hours, we finally separated, both trying hard to catch our breaths to little avail.

"Ow Naruto, " she said while rest her head on my chest, "I believe we're in trouble."

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, tell how i can improve my work, i'm a bit rusty in the writing department. ANy hope you enjoyed.**

**:)**


End file.
